


elbow grease

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's ready to eat that humble pie now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elbow grease

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #62: Effort

The look on Dean’s face when he opened the door was nearly enough to make Castiel give up, just apologize for wasting Dean’s time and turn around, go home. Everything about Dean – the half-moon bruises beneath his eyes, the tired schlump of his shoulders, the bird’s nest of his hair and the wrinkled state of his clothes – attested to a lot of stress and very little sleep to combat it. There was no doubt in Castiel’s mind that he was the one that had caused this.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean finally asked, and it could have been any other day Dean ever asked that question, except for the fact that his tone was so _defeated_ when he spoke. He didn’t know why Castiel was here, probably didn’t even imagine that Castiel might want to apologize, not after all the poison he’d spewed last week.

Undoubtedly, it _would_ be easier just to turn around and leave. It would be easier and less painful just to pretend everything about this was unfixable. But Castiel had spent most of his life doing that, putting in the least amount of effort just so that he could be rid of the hassle and the heaviness in his chest. This _couldn’t_ be another regret he added to the long list in his heart.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel eventually blurted, because he couldn’t think of any other way to begin. “I am so sorry, Dean – from the bottom of my heart.”

“Okay . . .” Dean shifted in the doorway. His expression was cautious, suspicious; guarded, like he was preparing for this to be some sort of trick, like he had to put up walls just in case Castiel started insulting him again.

“No, really. I’m sorry,” Castiel repeated, and though he knew he should look Dean in the eyes as he said it, he had to drop his gaze. “I’m not sure how to go about this, Dean. I – haven’t had to apologize to many people in my life.”

Dean snorted derisively, but Castiel ploughed on.

_“I’m_ the one that’s stupid. _I’m_ the one that needs to rethink their life, who needs to _get_ a life. Do you even understand how terrified I was, to say something as asinine as _‘get a life’_ to _you?_ _You’re_ doing fine, Dean, and I was so envious of that that I – that I was cruel.”

Finally, after a beat of silence, Castiel looked up. The suspicion hadn’t completely gone, but now Dean seemed more contemplative than anything. And underneath all that – Castiel hardly even dared to hope – there looked to be a hint of _relief._ Another silent minute passed, and then Dean sighed, stepping aside.

“Come in, Cas.”


End file.
